versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Lobo
Lobo is an anti-hero in DC Comics who serves as both a recurring antagonist and ally of Superman and many of DC's heroes. Background Decades ago, there existed the planet Czarnia, a utopia whose adherence to order and peace made them one of the most well-respected societies in the solar system, even rivaling Krypton. Czarnians adhered to a strict moral code that allowed them to keep their people in check and avoid war at all costs, and all seemed right when everything was followed to a tee, and then one fateful day, a child was born - one that would bring about the downfall of everything this nearly immortal race had spent lifetimes cultivating, one so utterly vile and evil that he bit off the fingers of the nurse who delivered him and drove her so mad she had gone insane: Lobo, or as his name means in the Khnud dialect, “one who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it.” From the moment he was born, Lobo believed he was the only one of his kind in the entire universe, and wanted to prove it with every second he was alive. As a twisted science experiment, he unleashed a plague that managed to wipe out every Czarnian on the planet, making him the literal last of his kind. Proud of what he had accomplished, the then-teenage Lobo adopted the life of a wandering bounty hunter; on his ever-trusted Spacehog, he would travel between planets and fight for the highest bidder. Being nearly immortal helped in his escapades, as no amount of punishment would ever seem to stop the self-proclaimed Main Man from ripping apart every single so-called “bastitch” who dared ever looked at him funny. While pretty loose with his morals, Lobo does adhere to his own personal code of honor whenever he feels like it. He has fought alongside great superheroes such as Superman, the Green Lanterns and others in the Justice League as much as he’s traded blows with them, he has a particular soft spot for protecting space dolphins, and he prides himself on being able to honor any agreement he is bound to - the letter of it more-so than the spirit. Often times, he has proven himself to be a valiant hero as he is a despised nuisance, but regardless of whatever we or anyone else could call him, Lobo has and always will remain an independent hellraiser who will fight and die for himself alone, truly embracing his nature as a “one-of-a-kind” being. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (His battle with Etrigan the Demon causes a nearby avalanche. His fight with Shazam shakes the cosmos in their battle. Fought Despero. Defeated a blood-lusted Zatanna. Regularly traded blows with Superman, Martian Manhunter and many other major members of the Justice League) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Fast enough to react to The Flash's speed and catches him with a hook-chain into his face. Comparable to Superman. Scales to several speed feats at these levels) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Fights Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Ragman, Sargon the Sorcerer, and Enchantress simultaneously without sustaining any notable injuries) 'Hax: Non-Physical Interaction, Toon-Force, Immortality, Regeneration; Immune to all known Diseases, Highly Resistant to Telepathy, Magic, and various other forms of attack Intelligence: Genius-level intellect (Although you wouldn't suspect it if you met him. He is usually too drunk to use it properly, but he can speak over 17,897 languages. Is able to engineer a plague that killed his entire species (as well as making himself immune to it), he is capable of inventing and devising advanced technology, and even reprogramming Apokoliptian technology to trick Darkseid) Stamina: Extremely High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Czarnian Physiology: It is said that Czarnians can only be truly killed by other Czarnians (though this does not matter to Lobo either way, as he cannot die by any means). Furthermore, Lobo has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. Lobo can survive unaided in the vacuum of space. * Superhuman Strength: His strength varies greatly from writer to writer. Lobo has shown strength sufficient enough to knock out Superman with his blows without too much apparent effort, but at times is barely able to pick up cars. At most times, Lobo is shown to be on par with Superman in terms of strength. He has even shown enough strength to destroy entire planets. More often than not, Lobo is able to effortlessly lift far in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: He possesses inexhaustible stamina and in most interpretations cannot tire. * Immortality: Lobo is functionally immortal and cannot die no matter what happens. He is immune to the effects of aging and disease and has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. * Invulnerability: He has at times shrugged off blows from the likes of Superman with no damage, taken planet-destroying attacks without so much as a scratch but at other occurrences has had his skin penetrated by bullets and had only some resistance against most magic spells and attacks. * Superhuman Speed: Lobo possesses the ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. He can move at incredible speeds. * Self-Sustenance: Lobo does not need any food, water, air, or sleep and he can survive in the vacuum of space without any harm. * Regeneration: If Lobo does somehow sustain an injury, his accelerated healing enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue instantly, with little apparent pain. He will apparently heal from any injury. For instance, Lobo can regenerate out of a pool of his own blood, apparently recycling the cells instantly. The speed of regeneration has also varied throughout his appearances. * Bio-Fission: If Lobo spills even a drop of blood, that drop can become a completely new Lobo. This ability was later removed by Vril Dox but since then it appears to have been restored. * Thermal Immunity: According to Lobo's own words, he "ride through the cold of space and the heat of blazing suns". Once he withstood a flaming attack which killed dozens of Thunderers of Qwardaround him. Equipment * Chained Hook: Though he employs a wide arsenal of firearms, explosives and blades, Lobo's signature weapon is a large hook on a chain. Aside from use as a weapon, he also uses it to tie up opponents or drag them behind his bike. * "Frag" grenades * Lobo has already been shown carrying countless other weapons, as a laser weapon, a large knife, and even a guilt grenade Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Smashes through a concrete bridge with ease * Destroyed, lifted and ate a city, before that squeezing it to the size of candy * Threw Pulsar Stargrave, which is a neutron star * Punches Martian Mahunter through a wall and then knocks him out by throwing a Green Lantern at him * Throws Superman into a building with his chain * Sends Queen Hippotyla flying with just a punch (who has been shown to be on Wonder Woman’s level) * Breaks through a Guy Gardner yellow lantern construct * Breaks Sinestro’s yellow construct * Breaks through Star Sapphire's hallucination-inducing crystal * Overpowers Big Barda * Easily breaks through a construct made by Hal Jordan (Hal also states that he would require his full concentration to hold Lobo) Speed/Reactions * Blitzes Superman * Blitzes Guy Gardner * Fast enough to catch Superman off-guard * Dodges Guy Gardner’s attack * Capable of attacking at speeds faster than the eye can see * Reacts and blocks to electric attacks from demons Durability/Endurance * Superman's strikes don't really faze him * Survives Superman possessed by Eclipso heat vision-ing him * Tanks a disintegration beam * Survives being set on fire by a star * Survives getting blown into bits and regenerates barely a second later * Lobo and his Spacehog survive atmospheric re-entry * Tanks a hit from Supergirl * Shoots himself in the head and is fine * Survives Atrocitus’s attack * Survives multiple yellow construct attacks from Sinestro as well as a Yellow Lantern blast * Tanks a punch from Shazam * Gets impaled by a Green Lantern construct * Survives quantum lightning breaking space-time * Tanks Zatanna’s attacks * Is eaten by The Mask, regenerates and breaks out of his stomach * Regenerates from his soul empowering a snail and turning it into his body * Survived inside a black hole Skill/Intelligence * Killed the dinosaurs * Defeated Bugs Bunny's cousin and skinned him (Bugs Bunny would later get revenge on Lobo) * Defeated Superman in his first encounter with him * Gets into a Slug Match with Etrigan the Demon and is able to fight him equally so much so that they become friends * Defeated the Martian Manhunter * Held his own against Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle during his fight against the Titans * Created a plague that murdered his entire species in one week * Was sent to Hell… only to wreck everything in Hell and then was sent to Heaven because Hell couldn’t deal with him * Destroys an intergalactic army * Fights an entire pantheon of gods in heaven and kills some of them * Murdered Santa Claus because the Easter Bunny paid him to * Defeated Shazam and dragged him around in his bike for a joyride * Killed Gawd and Dave who created an entire universe they were in and were shown to destroy planets Weaknesses * Alcoholism can alter his thoughts (It also makes him more violent) * Sometimes underestimates his opponents * Powers can be inconsistent at times, as writers tend to greatly alter his power (Though, he always retains an extremely powerful healing factor) Sources * Lobo | DC Database * Lobo (Post-Crisis) | Vs Battle Wiki * Respect Lobo | Reddit Respect Thread * Death Battle Predictiongs: Ghost Rider vs Lobo | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs * Lobo Slaughters into DEATH BATTLE! | G1 Death Battle Analyses by UndeadPriest Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches:Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Firearm Users